Cedric's sister
by AllisonDiggory
Summary: Allison Diggory,Allie, is the youngest daughter of Amos Diggory. Cedric never died btw. Cedric, in his third year and Allie in her first. Surprisingly Allie was placed into Slytherin. Despite her kindness and loyalty Allie soon learned that she was far from Hufflepuff. She was more of a Slytherdor. Ambitious, Couragous,Cunning,Brave, loyal, shrewd, witty and very cheeky.


Allison Diggory

Chapter 1:

Allison Diggory,Allie, is the youngest daughter of Amos Diggory. Cedric never died btw. Cedric, in his third year and Allie in her first. Surprisingly Allie was placed into Slytherin. Despite her kindness and loyalty Allie soon learned that she was far from Hufflepuff. She was more of a Slytherdor. Ambitious, Couragous,Cunning,Brave, loyal, shrewd, witty, and very cheeky.

"Cedric!" I heard somebody yell. Oh no, I thought, He's coming. I quickly hid behind a pillar. "Yea mate?" I heard Cedric answer. "Have you seen Allie? I haven't seen her around." I heard the familiar voice of Oliver Wood ask. "No haven't seen her. I'm actually looking for her now." Cedric answers. My luck. Of course he's looking for me. I ran to the room of requirement and sat down near the empty fire place. I started to think that I shouldn't have skipped classes but I quickly dismissed that remembering the fun I had on my broom while everyone was working. Once the 6 and 7 years were of in class with the rest of the school, I decided to sit on the stair well. 6 and 7 years have a test today, I thought. They should take a while.

"Allie?" I looked behind me and found Cedric. "Allie, the teachers asked me where you were." Cedric empathized the word teachers. "Why are you here?" I asked, "You have a test." I continued

"I did but when you finish you can be dismissed." Cedric answered lifting one eyebrow to show a 'I'm still waiting for an answer' look. "Now answer my question," Cedric continued, "Where were you all day?"

"None of your bloody business is it." I said crossing my arms.

"Allison," he took a breath. "Where. were. you." I cringed at the use of my full name and the never before seen sternness in his voice. It was very unlike Cedric. When I didn't answer he said "You skipped class. I knew it!"

"So what Cedric just leave me be." I said standing up

"So what? Did you just say so what? Well first of all you need an education." He said his voice surprised and panicky. I slapped him. I just did. I have never slapped my brother nor anyone for that matter.

He stumbled back in shock and surprise. He held the place where I hit him. I took his current state of shock as an opportunity to run. I ran to my favorite place to hang out. A rock by the forbidden forest. I needed to get as far away from this place as possible but first I needed to plan it out. I knew my brother would be looking for me so I needed to plan fast. A few moments later I heard yelling from the Qudditch field. "ALLISON!" Came my brothers voice. "ALLISON!" the forbidden forest is right next to the Quidditch pitch so I needed to run. Fast. Before I knew it hands gripped my shoulders. "Let me go!" I yelled, "I'm supposed to run!" Cedric took me off the rock and faced me toward his face, his hands still gripping my shoulders. "Allison please don't try to hurt me." I struggled against his grip. When I found that was impossible I started punching his chest. Maybe that would loosen his grip. "Stop." He said calmly. I continued to punch him. "Allison stop. Stop. STOP!" He finally grabbed my hands in his. He looked at my reddened face. " .GO!" I screamed and tried to take my hands out of his.

He dragged me to his dorm and practically threw me on his bed. "Why Allison? Why do you try to hurt me?" Cedric said sitting next to me eyes furious. "Because you don't leave me be!" I said equally as furious. "Just let me run! Far away!" I continued. At that point Cedric was done. He has had enough with his little sisters attitude. He grabbed her arm and put her on his lap. "What are you doing?" I asked having never experienced a spanking before. "Ow!" I yelled as he landed the first smack. That's when I realized what was going on. By the tenth smack I had tears welling up in my eyes. I was not about to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he is hurting me. By the 20th smack the tears were falling down my face. But I made sure that I cried silently. By the 30th and last smack I yelped and sobbed. When I was done crying he stood me in front of him. "I can't believe you just did that." I said smirking.

"To be honest me either. I'm never doing that again. Ever." He said giving me the same smirk

"Good because that hurt bloody damn well." I said in a fake pout.

"Oh well then..." Cedric said but I cu put him off

"No don't please!" I begged

"We'll see." He replied.

As I walked into my dorm I was greeted by Pansy (we share a dorm). "Hey queen!" She said as I walked in. "Hi!" I said glad to see her. "I heard that Draco likes you. He told me." She played a recording of an interview with Draco and her promise that to Draco that she was not recording him and that his secrets were safe. I laughed a that part. As I changed into my pajamas I listened to the tape and heard that Draco did indeed have a huge crush on me. When the tape finished I sat on my bed. Pansy and I talked till 1:00 am until we eventually fell asleep I slept on my stomach of course.

More chapters?


End file.
